goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Punished
Luna Minami Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Punished is Sarah West's 2nd Grounded video out of Luna Minami. Plot Luna wants her mother to take her to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. When they get there, Luna wants two tickets to see the movie. But the movie ticket manager told her that she's too young for that movie. So, Mrs. Minami tells her that they can see Finding Dory instead, but Luna ends up destroying the ticket counter. Mrs. Minami scolds her at home, telling her that she will have nothing at all for the next four months, and Luna gets sent to bed again and will have to be taken away to military school tomorrow morning. Transcript Luna: Hey, Mom. Mrs. Minami: What is it, Luna? Luna: Since the New Sicario Movie is coming out, can we go see it? Mrs. Minami: No. Luna: But, Mom, I'm bored, so let's go to the movies! Mrs. Minami: Young lady, I said no. We're not going to the movies today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. Luna: NO! I WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES AND THAT'S FINAL! Mrs. Minami: Luna, for the last time, the answer is no. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Mr. Minami: Honey, the TV's broken! Mrs. Minami: Did you hear that Luna? Your father said that the TV is broken. That means we can go. Luna: Yay! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What movie would you like to see today? Luna: Can we have two movie tickets for Sicario: Day of The Soldado, please? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but people under 18 are not allowed that movie because of its graphic violence. Luna: What? Are you kidding me? Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad, young lady. How about two movie tickets for Finding Dory instead? Luna: Why? Mrs. Minami: Because, Luna, you're too young to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. Why don't you get tickets for Finding Dory instead? Luna: NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A STUPID PIXAR MOVIE! I WANT TO SEE SICARIO: DAY OF THE SOLDADO AND THAT'S FINAL! Mrs. Minami: Luna, knock it off right now. We can either see Finding Dory, or we can go back home. Luna: That's it! I'm gonna destroy the ticket counter! (Angela destroys the movie ticket counter) Mrs. Minami (Shouty Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! LUNA MINAMI, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE TICKET COUNTER?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT! WE'RE GOING HOME, AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! (At home) Mr. Minami: I'm back from work, but what happened here? Why is Luna crying? Mrs. Minami: Well, you won't believe what happened? Luna got really mad because she's too young to see Sicario: Day of The Soldado. The movie ticket manager offered her tickets for Finding Dory instead, but no, she just destroyed the ticket counter! Mr. Minami: Luna, From now on since you caused trouble at the movies, you will be grounded for 4 months and you will do books that is made by PBS Kids and isn't about the Save-Ums and eating healthy foods like proteins, grains, dairy, fruits, and vegetables to become the next lion queen Sarabi. Now get to bed now and don't come down stairs until your healthy protein meat and vegetables are ready for you at dinnertime and after that, we will call the military school teacher to come and take you away to military school tomorrow morning. And you will not get the Isle of Dogs on DVD when it comes out in July! Luna (running to bed): (Larry The Cucumber's no Soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West